This invention relates to a camera, particularly of the auto-focus type, having improved ability to photograph moving objects.
Auto-focus cameras are known in which the usual driving of a photo-taking lens (or a portion thereof) to achieve focusing is modified to compensate for movement of an object along the optic axis of the photo-taking lens. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,677 (incorporated herein by reference) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-214325. Co-pending application Ser. No. 489,740, filed Feb. 28, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,715, issued Dec. 25, 1990, which is a continuation of original application Ser. No. 131,094, filed Dec. 10, 1987 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses an automatic focus adjusting apparatus that is a significant improvement over the prior art regarding ability to obtain in-focus photographs of an object moving along the optic axis of the photo-taking lens. Nevertheless, such photographs may be difficult to obtain if the speed of the object changes unexpectedly or is unusually high.